I'll Never Stop Loving You
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: ON HOLD. Ash and Misty Realize they love eachother but don' kow how to tell each other, when finally one of them has the courage to speak up will some one interfer and break up these to lovers?
1. Finding Our Feelings

Disclaimer: Hola people, Sadly I DO NOT OWN Pokémon, and I probably never will. Got it? Good.

Chapter Uno: Finding Our Feelings

"ASH KETCHUM!" Misty Waterflower yelled as Ash rubbed his head from the big punch he just received from said red-head. "Owww, Misty why you gotta hit so hard, I swear you act more like a boy than a girl." Ash said but the look on Misty's face made him instantly regret saying it. Brock sensing the red-heads obvious anger he quickly intervened. "Now, now Misty Don't be too mad at Ash, you know how dense he can be." Brock told her trying to calm her down. But instead of answering Misty took a deep breath and simply walked off. Brock and Ash stood there shocked, "Whaa?" they both said dumbstruck. But Pikachu knew instantly there was something wrong with his favorite trainer (Besides Ash) and raced off after her. Togepi quickly followed behind its "mother". Ash being idiotic as usual simply said "Was it something I said?" Brock simply fell over at his idiocy.

Meanwhile …

Pikachu found Misty sitting at the edge of a lake which was hidden by the surrounding forest. Misty's Pokémon happily played around in the water around her, Including Togepi who had finally caught up. Pikachu sat behind her one ear down and head cocked to the side "Pika?" he questioned. Misty turned around and smiled faintly she patted the spot beside her motioning for him to come sit. "Pika Pika!" he said happily trotting over to her. Misty started petting Pikachu as she spoke.

"Oh Pikachu Why does he have to be such an idiot? He makes me so mad sometimes I just wanna pound him into oblivion." Misty started. Pikachu nodded in agreement understanding just what she meant. "But, then when he becomes so determined in something especially when helping someone or some Pokémon out. It just makes my heart soar and makes my stomach feel funny. Pikachu, I think… I… I've fallen for Ash Ketchum." As soon as the words left her mouth Misty clamped her hands over her mouth in total shock. _Did I just…? _Her mind questioned. Her head started to spin as she thought of Ash.

His boyish smile  
>His determination<br>His love for all Pokémon  
>How he rushes into conflict without being rash<br>The way he worries for all his friends  
>How he covers his face with the shadow of his hat when he tries to cover his tears<br>How he would always fight back and never took her yelling  
>The way he teased her back<br>The way his chocolate eyes would sparkle when he got another gym badge  
>But most of all…<br>The way he had somehow managed to capture her heart without her knowledge.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned. Misty had been staring off into the water for quite awhile and Pikachu was starting to get worried. Suddenly a voice broke Misty away from her thoughts.

"MISTY! MISTY! WHERE ARE YOU? PIKACHU?" The voice could only belong to one person.  
>"Ash…" Misty muttered quickly regaining her composure. "Oh Pikachu? Don't tell Ash anything I said alright?" she asked the rodent Pokémon with a smile. Pikachu nodded and rubbed her leg. "Thanks Pikachu!" Misty said smiling. "There you are, we've been looking for you guys forever" Ash said coming into the clearing with a smile on his face, Brock trailing close behind. "I'm glad you guys are okay" was all he said before grabbing Pikachu and giving Misty a knowing look. "Are you okay Mist?" Ash asked as soon as Brock left.<p>

Misty looked up and quietly gasped Ash's sparkling brown eyes were boring into her own Cerulean colored eyes. Misty was at a loss for words she couldn't speak he was just to captivating for her. "Yea I'm fine don't worry about it" She said faking a smile. "That's great! I'm glad you're not upset cause I'm really sorry about what I said about you being like a boy and all…" he said a look of guilt passed over his usually smiling face. Misty grinned "It's okay Ash I forgive you, now c'mon let's go get something to eat" Ash nodded his head in agreement and started heading back to camp. Misty quickly put her Pokémon back in their poke balls and carried Togepi and quickly caught up to Ash.

Later On That Evening When the Moon was out and the Stars were Shining Brightly in the Dark Night Sky…

Brock was sleeping soundly with his vulpix sleeping curled up beside him. Both Ash and Misty were wide awake unable to sleep both thinking about one thing in particular… each other.

Ash:

Ash looked over at Misty and smiled. Under all that temper and her somewhat boyish ways, she was the most beautiful girl Ash had ever laid his eyes on. Her fiery red hair with a fiery temper to match, her sparkling blue cerulean blue eyes even her body wasn't even all that bad. Ash sighed in content as he thought of a million ways to tell Misty his true feelings. He truly loved her and wanted to be with her so bad but he was scared… what if Misty didn't love him back? Their friendship would be ruined and Ash would have no chance with her ever again. Ash's brain started to hurt with all this thinking, he took one more longing glance at Misty before he finally closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Misty:

She saw Ash had finally fallen asleep. She silently giggled at his expression, his mouth was open and drool was evident as well. But he looked adorable and peaceful, her face softened and a look of adoration crossed over her features. If only she had the courage to tell him her feelings, but she was scared of getting rejected. Her heart couldn't take the pain. Misty didn't want to think about it so she cuddled next to Togepi and after a while finally fell asleep.

Brock:

Brock smiled as he looked at the two kids he was currently travelling with. Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum. He knew although they fought they loved each other but were to naïve to see the other's feelings. Brock sighed wishing he could find love like they did and fell asleep with images of Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy swirling around in his dreams.

The Next Day…

Ash and the gang woke up and packed up all their things before going off into another event filled day. As our hero's walked it was unusually silent. All lost in their own thoughts. Brock was thinking of new recipes he could try out, Ash thinking about his Pokémon master dream and all the things he was going to accomplish if it really happened. And our read headed teen you ask? Well she was STILL thinking about our idiotic boy Ash Ketchum. But this time only one thing was on her mind…

She was going to tell him she loved him…_tonight._

* * *

><p>Hey fanfictioners! So I decided to do a Pokémon story and it's a Pokeshipping! Yay! Aha, anyways I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 out soon! Review Please<p> 


	2. An Unexpcted Rivalry

Me: So who wants to do the disclaimer?

Ash and Misty: ME!

Brock: *Sulks in a corner* I never get to do it!

Me. Well you gotta be quicker Brock.

Brock: *sobs*

Me: *Turns to Ash and Misty* Only one of you can do it...

They glare, Misty uses her mallet and...

Ash: Misty Can Do It...

Misty: *Grins* Thank You ^-^

Disclaimer: Renee does NOT own Pokemon or any of the characters. Got it? Good.

Chapter 2- An Unexpected Rivalry

Ash, Brock and Misty woke up with hugs, kisses and happy faces. Ha I'm kidding, for some reason Ash was in a really bad mood, which put Misty in a bad mood, but the good news was that Brock wasn't in a bad mood. "So where are we going to next?" Brock asked as he made some breakfast which consisted of eggs, toast and pancakes. Ash who was glaring at the ground just shrugged his shoulders. Misty also not feeling like answering also shrugged her shoulders. Brock sighed "Come on guys what's with you this morning?" he said as he put their plates in front of him. Misty who felt bad smiled tiredly at Brock and simply answered with an "I couldn't sleep". Brock just nodded knowing that wasn't the reason but decided he didn't want to get hit so early in the morning he let the answer pass. He looked at Ash next "What about you?" Ash shrugged and started eating his breakfast. It was one uneventful morning.

Ash:

All Ash could think about was the horrible dream he had last night. Ash zoned out as he remembered his dream, It was night time and he was at a wedding he could see his whole family all around him with smiling faces. Ash, being the best man, looked to his side and was surprised when he saw his cousin Daniel was the groom. But what made him gasp was who the bride was. "Misty?" Ash whispered not understanding the weird feeling he was getting in his stomach. Misty was wearing a traditional white dress, it emphasized all her curves, was backless and had no sleeves. It was simple but beautiful just like Misty. Ash suddenly got very angry why was Misty marrying Daniel? "Is there anyone here who think these two should not wed?" the priest said snapping Ash out of his angry feud.

Silence. Ash tried speaking but found his voice was not working. Daniel looked back at him an evil glint in his eye "It's to late now Ashy, she's mine. You had your chance but you missed it." then he grabbed Misty by the waist and pulled her into a full on hardcore kiss. "NO!" Ash yelled but he suddenly found himself sitting all alone in the middle of a field. Suddenly Misty popped up "Why didn't you say anything Ash, it could have been us up on that Alter but you missed your chance when you didn't say anything." she said with a sad smile on her face. Then she started to disappear. "MISTY! NO! WAIT, I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO MISTY!" he screamed out while trying to take hold of her so she would stay. Then suddenly he woke up.

"Ashh, Aaashhh, ASH KETCHUM ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!" Misty yelled in his face trying to get his attention for the last 5 minutes. "Huh?" was his brilliant response. Misty fell over at his how spacey he was being. "We suggested that we have all been working hard and Misty and I decided that we all deserve a break. Porta Vista is just a couple of hours away. Why don't we take a short break there?" Brock asked as he cleaned up breakfast. Ash thought about and had a sudden idea, _This would be the perfect place to tell Misty that I love her!_ He thought smiling. Ash stood up and yelled "LET"S GO!" Misty and Brock looked surprised at his sudden change in mood but smiled none the less.

Later On In The Day:

"Are we there yet!" Ash asked as the three of them walked on the longish journey to Porta Vista. Misty growled annoyed with Ash, this had to be like the thousandth. "NO ASH WE'RE NOT SO JUST SHUT UP!" She yelled smacking him on the head. Ash pouted "I was only asking..." he mumbled. Misty glared at him with fire in her eyes "What was that?" she asked her fists shaking. "Nothing" Ash said gulping deciding it would be in his best interest if he just stayed quiet. "It should be a couple more hours until we get there." Brock said. A few minutes later Misty and Ash were back to bickering, obviously Ash disregarded his last thought about staying quiet.

~A Couple Hours Later~

"Finally!" Ash exclaimed as they reached the hill that over looked the beautiful town on Porta Vista. Misty smiled as she saw the water Pokemon playing togther, or with their trainers, happily. "This place is beautiful!" Misty muttered staring out at the deep blue ocean. "Hey you commin Mist?" Ash yelled. Misty grinned and saw that Brock and Ash were already half way down the hill. "Coming!" she called back and started to go down the hill.

~Meowth~

"Look at dis, dem twerps are taking a break here in porta vista." A meowth said from behind a bush with a sneaky smile. "Dis could be useful information. I'm going to find Jesse and James" he said before rushing out of the bush in search of team rocket.

~Back With The Trio~

Misty had finally caught up with Ash and Brock. Ash took a peek at Misty and smiled at what he saw. The sun was hitting her perfectly making her already red hair look even more red and beautiful. Her skin glowed a beautiful peach colour and Ash noticed the happy smile on her face as she saw the water Pokemon. Misty glanced at Ash only to find him staring at her. She blushed and looked away. What was that look in his eye? It looked almost like... Love? Misty inwardly laughed. No it couldn't be _love_ Ash didn't see Misty in any other way than just a friend she thought sadly. She took another glance to find him looking in a different direction now. Misty quietly sighed. _If only he knew how I really felt_ she thought with a sad smile.

They had finally made it to the Pokemon Center. "Hi there what can I do for you?" the Porta Vista Nurse Joy asked with a cheery smile. Misty immediately grabbed Brock's ear and waited by the PC while Ash talked to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy gave a confused look "Don't worry Nurse Joy it's for your own safety" Ash said with a smile. "I was wondering if we were able to stay here?" he asked politely. Nurse Joy smiled "Of course! I'll get a room for you three" she said. Quickly she typed things into the computer and handed him a room key. "Here you go and Enjoy your visit in Porta Vista!" Nurse Joy called. Ash thanked her and joined Brock and Misty outside. "Wanna go get something to eat" Misty suggested as she let go of Brock, who quickly ran into the Pokemon Center. Misty sighed and started walking. Ash looked at Brock and understood why she just left him. He wasn't bothering Nurse Joy just... staring at her.

"Misty! Wait Up!" Ash called following the hungry red head. Misty finally stopped at a cafe and waited for Ash to catch up. "Wanna eat here?" she asked with a smile. Ash nodded and followed her in. As soon as they sat down and got their menus Misty decided she wanted grilled cheese and fries with a chocolate milkshake. Ash wanted a hamburger fries and a strawberry milkshake.

With their orders in mind they set down their menus and sat in a comfortable silence waiting for their waiter. The waiter had finally come and misty smiled but Ash just stared. "What can I get you today?" The dark haired, brown eyed waiter asked looking at Misty with a smile. Ash just said one simple word.

"Daniel?"

Hey guys Renee here Sorry if it's kinda short and for any mistakes I wanted to get this out quickly before I got busy with all the holiday stuff, oh and sorry for any OOCness annd so sorry for the wait but I hope you liked it! Review please ^.^ Oh annd I wanted to wish everyone out there a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Hope your Christmas is magical! And hope the year 2012 will be a good one! Happy Holidays! 3

Xoxo- Renee


End file.
